Into the Dark
by alienlover64
Summary: Eight years have past since Earth was taken over. During those years everything was either blown up, people were killed, many of the Defects were executed. A small group of them escaped and joined the human resistance. The resistance is world wide. Many groups are doing well, but others aren't doing so well. -Rated M for future chapters-. -Full summary on the inside-.


Eight years have past since Earth was taken over. During those years everything was either blown up, people were killed, many of the Defects were executed.

A small group of them escaped and joined the human resistance. The resistance is world wide. Many groups are doing well, but others aren't doing so well.

Life has been changed and all because of a call that wasn't meant to be made.

Everyone fights for their lives, there's one Irken in particular that wants revenge for the death of his wife eight years ago. He struggles to take care of his children. Twins, that hold a lot of resemblance to him and his late wife, especially his little girl. She reminds him of her every day.

Measures are taken when the Tallest start to have the enslaved humans be experimented on. Not only that, but it seems that life will never be the same ever again.

Sequel to Invasion.

Rating: M for blood/gore/romance.

Storyline: Takes place eight years after **Invasion**.

Pairings: ZAGR, GAMR, Tak and OC, OC x OC, RARR (Tallest Red with my oc Ria), DAZR(Dib and Zita romance).

* * *

 **Characters Ages and Heights**

 **Actual Characters**

Zim: age 40 - 54, height 6'3"

Dib: age 40 - 54, height 6'0"

Gaz: age 38 - 52, height 5'6"

Tak: age 38 - 52, height 5'10"

Zita: age 40 - 54, height 5'7"

Gir: age unkown, height 4'0"

Mimi: age unknown height 4'0"

Red: age 55 - 69, height 7'4" (dies)

Purple: age 55 - 63, height 7'5" (dies)

 **OC'S**

Zonto: age 39 - 53, height 6'0"

Jack: age 42 - 54, height 7'4"

Koda: age 38 - 54, height 5'9"

Bloodmoon: age 42 - 56, height 6'4"

Forest: age 41 - 55, height 5'7"

Tyhe: age 39 - 53, height 6'2"

Violet: age 39 - 49, height 5'8" (dies)

Avia: age 39 - 49, height 5'8" (dies)

Kit'tona: age 41 - 55, height 5'2" 1/2

Konan: age 47 - 57, height 6'5" (dies)

Scyth: age 47 - 59, height 6'5" (dies)

Ash: age 40 - 50, height 6'3" (dies)

Hulio: age 36 - 50, height 5'3"

Blade Hands: age 45 - 59, height 6'1"

Dark Fang: age 45 - 53, height 6'1" (dies)

Learon: age 39 - 52, height 5'7" (dies)

Lee'ren: age 40 - 53, height 5'11" (dies)

Gold: age 37 - 50, height 5'6" (dies)

Blue: age 37 - 50, height 5'6" (dies)

Thunder: age 47 - 61, height 5'5"

Ria: age 50 - 64, height 6'6" (dies)

Rain: age immortal, height 5'8"

Zoreck: age immortal, height 6'5"

Marcella: age 41 - 55, height 6'9"

Dawn: age 44 - 58, height 6'5"

X17-28: age unknown, height unknown

Ninja Gir: age unknown, height 4'0"

Mr. Bubblegums: age unknown, height 4'0"

Taco Gir/Hotshot: age unknown, height 4'0"

Ms. Banana: age unknown, height 3'0"

Katrina: age 46 - 60, height 5'6"

Corey: age 46 - 60, height 5'8"

Amaje: age 41 - 55, height 5'6"

Ziklak: age immortal, height 6'8"

Alikali: age immortal, height 6'0"

Hunter: age 41, height 6'0"

James: age 40, height 6'3"

Yuri: age 48 - 62, height 6'1"

Jess: age 44 - 58, height 4'0" (dies)

Sivo: age 51 - 65, height 6'0" (dies)

Ruby: age 38 - 52, height 5'0" (dies)

Aya: age 48 - 62, height 5'3" (dies)

Maul: age 50 - 64, height 6'2" (dies)

Trevor: age 43 - 57, height 6'3"

Faith: age 40 - 54, height 5'6" 1/2

Amber: age 36 - 50, height 5'6"

Alex: age 37 - 51, height 5'3"

Razz: age 39 - 53, height 5'8"

Maya: age 39 - 53, height 5'5"

Zack: age 20 - immortal, height 6'2"

Leon: age 18 - immortal, height 6'0"

Kiren: age 13 - immortal, height 5'3"

Void: age 16 - immortal, height 5'6"

Kilakerin: age immortal, height 5'10"

Frequency: age unknown, height 6'0" (dies)

Vocalloid: age unknown, height 6'0" (dies)

Zane: age 18 - 32, height 6'0"

Zaheera: age 18 - 32, height 5'8"

Huang: age 20 - 34, height 6'1"

Tingfeng: age 20 - 34, height 6'1"

Raiden: age 19 - 33, height 6'2"

Amaterasu: age 18 - 32, height 5'8"

Krystal: age 15 - 29, height 5'4"

Vanessa: age 15 - 29, height 5'8"

Annabella: age 15 - 29, height 5'0"

Natalia: age 18 - 32, height 5'9"

Chrysten: age 20 - 34, height 6'0"

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

Prologue. Introduction

1\. Chapter 1

2\. Chapter 2

3\. Chapter 3

4\. Chapter 4

5\. Chapter 5

6\. Chapter 6

7\. Chapter 7

8\. Chapter 8

9\. Chapter 9

10\. Chapter 10

11\. Chapter 11

12\. Chapter 12

13\. Chapter 13

14\. Chapter 14

15\. Chapter 15

16\. Chapter 16

17\. Chapter 17

18\. Chapter 18

19\. Chapter 19

20\. Chapter 20

21\. Chapter 21

22\. Chapter 22

23\. Chapter 23

24\. Chapter 24

25\. Chapter 25

26\. Chapter 26

27\. Chapter 27

28\. Chapter 28

29\. Chapter 29

30\. Chapter 30

31\. Chapter 31

32\. Chapter 32

33\. Chapter 33

34\. Chapter 34

35\. Chapter 35

36\. Chapter 36

37\. Chapter 37

38\. Chapter 38

39\. Chapter 39

40\. Chapter 40

41\. Chapter 41

42\. Chapter 42

43\. Chapter 43

44\. Chapter 44

45\. Chapter 45

46\. Chapter 46

47\. Chapter 47

48\. Chapter 48

49\. Chapter 49

50\. Chapter 50

51\. Chapter 51

52\. Chapter 52

53\. Chapter 53

54\. Chapter 54

55\. Chapter 55

56\. Chapter 56

57\. Chapter 57

58\. Chapter 58

59\. Chapter 59

60\. Chapter 60

61\. Chapter 61

62\. Chapter 62

63\. Chapter 63

64\. Chapter 64

65\. Chapter 65

66\. Chapter 66

67\. Chapter 67

68\. Chapter 68

69\. Chapter 69

70\. Chapter 70

71\. Chapter 71

72\. Chapter 72

73\. Chapter 73

74\. Chapter 74

75\. Chapter 75

76\. Chapter 76

77\. Chapter 77

78\. Chapter 78

79\. Chapter 79

80\. Chapter 80

81\. Chapter 81

82\. Chapter 82

83\. Chapter 83

84\. Chapter 84

85\. Chapter 85

86\. Chapter 86

87\. Chapter 87

88\. Chapter 88

89\. Chapter 89

90\. Chapter 90

Epilogue. The End

* * *

 ** _A/N: Finally with this last part of the series we see just how bad life got after the event of Invasion and the measures taken to change it back to the way it was before._**


End file.
